1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch control detecting method and a touch control detecting system, and particularly relates to a touch control detecting method and a touch control detecting system which can apply a brightness variation tendency of an image to determine a touch control operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a smart electronic apparatus such as a tablet computer becomes more and more popular. Such kind of smart electronic apparatus always applies a capacitive touch control screen as a control interface. However, the capacitive touch control screen is hard to determine some complex operations such as continuous tap. Also, under some circumstances, user's touch control operations are hard to be determined by the capacitive touch control screen. For example, if a user wears a glove to perform a touch control operation to the capacitive touch control screen, the capacitance value of the capacitive touch control screen does not change even if the user touches, since the glove is made from insulation materials. For such case, the capacitive touch control screen cannot determine user's touch control operations.
In order to provide a convenient control interface to a smart electronic apparatus, some manufacturers provide hardware buttons as the control interface of the smart electronic apparatus. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating that a hardware button is applied as a control interface in the prior art. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the electronic apparatus 100 comprises a hardware button 101. A user can set the hardware button as a common function button. Such kind of hardware button can be a button fixed on the electronic apparatus 100, or a removable button. However, each kind of buttons has some defects.
For example, if the hardware button 101 is a button fixed to the electronic apparatus 100, the electronic apparatus 100 must provide a region for the hardware button and accordingly has a bigger size. Such bigger size does not meet the requirements for a modern electronic apparatus. If the hardware button 101 is a removable hardware button, the electronic apparatus 100 must have a plug corresponding to the hardware button, like an earphone plug. However, the plug may not perform the function it originally has while the hardware button is set in the plug. The user may lost the hardware button 101 while the hardware button 101 is not set to the plug.